Délires
by Why Not Us
Summary: A ne pas prendre au sérieux. Vraiment pas! :)
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai retrouvé CA dans mon portable! C'est des "textes" on va dire que j'avais écris à une communion où j'étais arrivée en avance et donc j'avais dû poireauté une heure dans la voiture, alors pour passé le temps j'avais envoyé ça à Bella. J'espère que ça va vous plaire :)**

* * *

Bella : Bonjour Alan et Tom, mon amie et moi voudrions des autographes s'il vous plait !

Cissy : Hein ? Alan et Tom c'est qui ça ? Tu voulais pas dire Drago et Severus ? Parce que là c'est eux hein !

Tom : Ca va mademoiselle ?

Alan : Enfin quelqu'un qui m'as reconnu ! Depuis tout à l'heure on m'appel Alan je comprends pas ! Tu es dans quelle maison ?

Cissy : GRYFFONDOR ! VIVE LES LIONS ! ET LONGUE VIE A SEXY SEVERUS !

Alan : 1000 points pour Gryffondor !

Tom : Comment ça 1000 points pour Gryffondor ? Eh Severus tu m'oublies ?!

Bella : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai atterris dans un univers parallèle ou quoi ?

Alan : Bon ok, 50 points pour Serpentard.

Tom indigné : Mais j'en ai moins qu'elle !

Alan : Oui parce que ELLE, elle a dit que j'étais sexy !

Cissy : Je peux te consoler si tu veux !

Tom : T'es une sang-pur ?

Cissy : J'ai lu tous les livres et j'ai vu tous les films donc OUI !

Tom : Alors je suis d'accord.

Bella : Et moi alors ?

Alan : Toi t'es une moldue !

* * *

**Autant vous dire que même moi je m'inquiète de ma propre santé mentale! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le 2 ème qui sûrement tout autant peur :D**

* * *

Bella : Regarde à Matthew Lewis et Tom Felton là-bas, on y va ?

Cissy : Qui ?

Bella en soupirant : Neville et Drago.

Cissy : Dépêches toi ! Allez !

Bella : Ça va, ça va, j'arrive !

Matthew et Tom : Bonjour mesdemoiselles vous voulez un autographe ou une photo ?

Cissy à Tom : Pourquoi tu l'insultes pas ? Neville Londubat est à côté de toi et tu réagis pas ?!

Tom : Oh pardon ! Eh Londubat comment vont tes parents ? Ils apprécient toujours autant le service que ma tante leurs a rendu ?

Matthew : Mes parents ne sont pas en prison au moins, eux ils se sont battus, ils ne sont pas des lâches !

Matthew met une châtaigne a Tom

Tom : MON PERE EN ENTENDRA PARLER !

Tom à Cissy : C'est mieux comme ça ?

Cissy : Oui c'est parfait ! Juste est-ce que vous pouvez enlever vos tee-shirts ?

Bella : CISSYYYYYY ! Comment tu parles à Tom et Matthew ?!

Matthew et Tom enlevant leurs tee-shirts respectifs comme demandé précédemment : C'est qui Tom et Matthew ?

Cissy : Nan elle est dans son délire de moldu faut pas s'inquiéter !

Matthew torse nu : Ah c'est une moldue ?

Cissy : Oui mais elle le vit pas super bien, elle a du mal à l'admettre !

Tom torse nu : Tu m'étonnes !

Bella : Maaaaiiiis !

* * *

**Une petite review pour l'auteure folle? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le troisième :D (Les lectrices: Nan mais arrêté la emmené la à Saint Mangouste!)**

* * *

Bella : Eh regarde y a Daniel Radcliffe et Ralph Fiennes !

Cissy : Qui ?

Bella : Ah nan tu me l'a déjà faite toute à l'heure avec Tom et Matthew celle-là !

Cissy : Hein ?

Bella qui n'en peut plus : Harry et Voldemort.

Cissy : NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM ! Et magnes ton fion ! (ça rime)

Bella : Celle-là aussi tu me l'as déjà faite !

Cissy : HARRY ! METS-LUI UN DOLORIS DANS LE FION !

Daniel : J'ai pas ma baguette !

Ralph : Tu es fini Potter, moi seul peut vivre ! NYAAAAAHHHHH !

Bella qui se tape la tête contre le mur : Oh nan ça recommence !

Cissy qui lance une copie de la baguette d'Harry : HARRY ATTRAPPE !

Daniel : ENDOLORIS !

Ralph : Aïe mon coxys !

Bella despérant : Nan ! Maman !

Daniel à Cissy entre deux doloris : C'est une moldue ?

Cissy : Oui mais elle assume pas alors évite d'en parler.

Ralph : Tu es fini Potter !

Daniel : Euh… Tu te répètes pas un peu là ?

Ralph : Mais non ! Alors… Ah oui, MEURS POTTER ! AVA-

Alan : AVADA KEDAVRA !

Cissy : Vive sexy Severuuuss !

Bella : Naaaaooooonnnn !

Daniel : Vie le batard graisseux des cachots !

Alan : Maintenant… Fais bisous !

Dan exécute

Cissy : Moi aussi je veux un bisou !

Dan et Alan font tous les deux des bisous à Cissy en marchant sur Ralph qui fait semblant d'être mort.

Bella : Maman ! Où est-ce que j'ai trouvé cette folle ?!

Alan et Daniel : Tais-toi la moldue !

Bella : Maieuuuuh

* * *

**Voila voila :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis triste j'ai pas de reviews, ça prend deux secondes pourtant :( Sinon, le 4 ème et avant dernier :)**

* * *

Cissy : Eh regarde y a le Choixpeau !

Bella : Naooonnnn ! Pitié Merlin, sauvez-moi !

Cissy : Allez vas sous le choipeau !

Bella : Non !

Cissy pousse Bella sous le choipeau.

Le Choipeau : Hum… Tu as de grandes ambitions, oui… Je sais ! Serpentard !

Bella : OUAIS ! Je suis une sorcière, ils s'étaient tous trompés ! Je suis pas une moldue !

Cissy : Euh… Je veux pas te casser là, mais tu restes une née-moldue. Ah oui et je garde Sexy Severus !

Alan : Mais oui t'en fais pas ! Maintenant… Fais bisou !

Cissy s'exécute

Tom : Mon père en entendra parler !

Matthew : La ferme la fouine !

Cissy : Mais non Bella veut bien te faire un câlin !

Bella histérique : Oui, oui je veux bien ! Dépêches-toi !

Matthew : Et moi ?

Cissy : Moi j'ai encore de la place !

Alan à Matthew : Fais bisou !

Daniel : Et moi ?

Bella : J'ai de la place !

Ralph : Et moi ?

Cissy : J'ai rien contre toi la face de serpent mais Sexy Severus vient de te tuer !

Ralph : Oui mais je peux quand même avoir un câlin non ?

Cissy, Bella, Alan, Matthew, Tom et Daniel : NON !

* * *

**Voila :) **

**P.S: une review= un don pour emmener Cissy à Sainte Mangouste et pour lui prodiguer les soins nécessaire à son problème mentale :D Non ça marche toujours pas? Bon j'aurais essayé!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Le dernier qui est très court :)**

* * *

Bella : Bonjour, je voudrai deux allers et un retour pour Saint Mangouste s'il vous plait.

Médicomage : Seulement un retour ?

Bella : Vous savez je pense que mon amie va rester ici un certain temps.

Cissy: Oppan Severus Style! Eeeeeeehhhhh Sexxxyyyy Severuuusss! Op op , Oppan Severus style!* D'ailleurs il est où Severus? Dis Bella on est où là?

Bella: Vous voyez?

Médicomage: Oui, alors deux allers et un retour, c'est note

(en fond sonore : Oppan Severus Style !)

* * *

***Oui Bella je sais c'est ta chanson! :)**

**Dites-moi si ça vous a plû ^^ Une petite review? Ca prend deux secondes et ça fait TRES plaisir je vous promets :D**


End file.
